


【NPC】明星大侦探

by qishiyi71



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qishiyi71/pseuds/qishiyi71





	【NPC】明星大侦探

阴森诡异的古堡，沿袭着欧洲贵族传统的现代贵族们，杯酬交错间，是谁印下了谁在玻璃酒杯边艳色的吻迹，是谁勾动了谁眼角眉梢那一抹风情。晚宴盛况后沉寂安睡的古堡，迎来尖利凄惨地尖叫声，公爵之女甄小姐死于非命，惨死房中。

嫌疑人一一锁定：  
A-惊艳倾城大小姐  
B-温柔陷阱未婚夫  
C-游刃有余总管家  
D-鬼灵精怪小少爷  
E-成熟稳重大公爵  
F-万物皆可盘贵宾

【升级版增设内容：  
无嫌疑普通角色牌：无嫌疑角色可参与搜证及推理，本身不构成嫌疑，亦不可撒谎，却可选择时间交代自身隐藏剧情保护凶手或者找出凶手，取决于自身身份相关者是否为凶手，自身利益与相关身份等边。  
胁从犯案：受凶手威胁或目睹凶手行凶过程与其同谋，不可撒谎，却可选择性隐瞒部分实情，协助凶手逃脱甚至引火上己身，自身利益与凶手等边。】

“欸丞丞他们嘞。”黄明昊在圆桌边顺位坐下，看着一一入座的成员发出疑问，突然发现圆桌中央升起刻意做旧的皮革箱，箱上放着封印有团徽的信封，伸手捞过来拆开——

“亲爱的Nine Percent成员们：  
你们当中已有三人挑选无嫌疑普通角色牌提前进入游戏空间，请你们抽取嫌疑人角色牌并换装依次进入游戏空间。”

黄明昊念完打开皮革箱，应援色的精致信封上缠绕着复杂繁复的花枝图案颇带点欧洲贵族的意味同剧情辉映，正中是花体英文依次标注了A-F六个字母。

“所以丞丞、长靖和正正到时候在案子里没有嫌疑对吧。”蔡徐坤懒散地靠在椅子上抓了个重点。

“对，所以剩下我们六个嫌疑人在这里抽卡吼，不是还有侦探这个六分之一逃脱嫌疑的机会吗？”林彦俊站起来拨拉了会那六个信封，然后把标着E的信封抽了出来“我选E了吼。”

王琳凯还抓着自己的音响，晃动间音响五颜六色的光更晃的信封眼花缭乱。黄明昊伸手拦他抓了个F信封，王琳凯就近抓走D。

剩下的ABC选项，王子异学着林彦俊根据自己英文名抓了个B，蔡徐坤推了推他给自己把A拿回来，陈立农就接下了最后一个C信封。

蔡徐坤抽出信封内容卡时，嘴角诡异地抖了抖，王子异疑惑地看着小队长眨了眨眼。

黄明昊机灵地把自己的内容卡翻出来：“我是侦探！我现在重点怀疑坤坤哥！他看内容卡时候嘴角在抖！”

蔡徐坤恢复面色如常将信封合上，一个眼刀飞过去，皮孩子乖乖去准备换装。

游戏开始。

古堡深夜23：11。

“啊！”

黄明昊冲进伯爵小姐房间时，王子异已经站在里面了。

偌大的洛可可式风格装修的房间，正中央是一张华丽精致的公主床。此刻床上躺着的死者NPC了无生气地歪着头，露出的侧脸上有大面积的腐烂坏死，脖颈颈动脉位置有割伤的红色血痕。

旁边边角摆了一张相对之下简陋偏小的一张单人床，现在蔡徐坤盘腿坐在上面抱着床边站着的王子异的腰。

黄明昊进来观察了一下房间，注意到两人的动作后，终于理解了开局前蔡徐坤的嘴角颤抖，敢情蔡徐坤抽到了全局唯一一个女性角色牌。

【人物介绍  
角色牌：A-惊艳倾城大小姐  
性别：女  
年龄：20  
身份：死者姐姐】

【人物介绍  
角色牌：B-温柔陷阱未婚夫  
性别：男  
年龄：22  
身份：死者未婚夫】

【人物介绍  
角色牌：F-万物皆可盘贵宾  
性别：男  
年龄：20  
身份：侦探】

“欸那不对啊！”黄明昊听完身份指着蔡徐坤搂着王子异的胳膊：“他是你妹的对象啊！你手干嘛呢！”

“麻烦黄侦探先看死者，发挥一下作为侦探应有的职业素养。”蔡徐坤一只手还不放弃地搂着王子异的腰，一手朝公主床上示意。“我这是剧情需要，谢谢。我人物设定害怕不行啊！”

王琳凯紧接着进入房间，一眼瞧见公主床上的死者：“哎呦我去，还挺逼真嘿。”

【人物介绍  
角色牌：D-鬼灵精怪小少爷  
性别：男  
年龄：18  
身份：跟随哥哥赴宴的子爵小少爷】

林彦俊拄着根人设的红宝石拐杖进来时，蔡徐坤已经松开了王子异。王子异跟在黄明昊身边观察着NPC。

【人物介绍  
角色牌：E-成熟稳重大公爵  
性别：男  
年龄：40  
身份：古堡公爵，死者父亲】

最后一个进来的是陈立农，明显的管家服饰衬得人更加英俊挺拔。

【人物介绍  
角色牌：C-游刃有余总管家  
性别：男  
年龄：24  
身份：古堡总管家】

黄明昊大概确认了一下NPC的状况，除脸上的大面积腐蚀坏死及颈动脉处的割伤无其他明显外伤，掀开被子可以看见底下床褥的褶皱，手指扭曲成爪状，看起来有剧烈挣扎且试图去抓自己脸。嘴上至脑后绑了缎带，看起来防止了死者挣扎时发出声音。

“ok！我们去大厅不在场证明阐述吧！”

六人在大厅落座，黄明昊林彦俊在三人长沙发上落座各倚一侧，王子异蔡徐坤挤在双人沙发上，王琳凯一个人占据了另一侧的单人沙发。陈立农秉持人设站在沙发之间。

“尤长靖是躲起来吃东西去了吼？”林彦俊观察四周，提出疑惑：“他们不是提前进来的吗怎么都没看见？”

“哎呀到剧情会触发的！”黄明昊拍桌子“肃静！！子异坤哥你俩先说！你们在我进去之前就在死者房间。”

“我就是半夜醒了准备去喝个水，刚开灯就看见死者那个样子在床上，所以我被吓到叫出了声。”蔡徐坤道“子异房间在隔壁，所以听见我的叫声最快跑了进来。”

“那声尖叫是你叫的？”黄明昊从记录本上抬头。

蔡徐坤点头。

“那死者在睡前还没事对吗？脸上也无伤痕？”

蔡徐坤点头，“所以案子应该发生在晚上我睡着的时候，但你也看见了我和死者同房，我没有不在场证明，但我是无辜的。”

“时间线。”

“晚宴八点半结束，我就回房间，再也没有出门。我有点困，所以睡的比较早，九点半到九点四十之间睡的。”

“一个小时没出门，ok。”黄明昊在笔记本上记录完毕，然后向王子异示意“子异哥呢”

“晚宴八点半结束，我回了趟房间，大概八点四十五去甄小姐房间找坤坤。”王子异抿了抿嘴角“坤坤睡前才走，然后就回房间，直到听到坤坤声音才再次过去，当时我还没睡。”

“四十五分钟你俩在房间干嘛方便交代一下吗？”黄明昊挑眉毛“而且你们刚刚都忘了交代一个问题，这期间，甄小姐在房内吗？”

“不在。”异口同声。

“Wow”林彦俊起哄道。

“我和子异是私事。”蔡徐坤补充道：“甄小姐九点半之前并不在房间，据我所知她晚宴结束后去了书房，直到九点半才回到房间，我确定我睡前看见她并没有什么不妥，她比我睡的晚。”

书房，矛头转向饰演大公爵的林彦俊。

“晚宴结束后我去书房时，我女儿甄小姐在书房等我，当时大概是八点四十。”林彦俊手指敲着拐杖上的红宝石回忆道：“我们在书房聊了一段时间，她大概在九点离开了书房，我一直在书房待到刚才。”

“她九点就走了？坤哥说她九点半才回房间，那么这半个小时她人呢？”黄明昊提出疑问。

“我不知道，我在书房待的期间，管家有来送水果，可以证明九点到九点半之间我确实在书房。”林彦俊说道。

黄明昊看向陈立农，陈立农微微颔首示意：“晚宴结束后十五分钟也就是八点四十五，我开始给各位送水果。我去书房时，公爵正在和小姐争吵，所以我先送了别的房间。”

“林彦俊你可没说你和死者之间发生了争吵啊。”黄明昊狡黠地眨了眨眼，示意陈立农继续。

“我八点五十送了子异房间，但子异在坤坤房间。我八点五十五送的坤坤和小姐房间，确实见到了坤坤和子异。”陈立农顿了顿，“我九点送的小鬼房间，不过小鬼不在。最后九点零五再次去书房送水果，彦俊确实在书房，甄小姐不在书房内。”

“等等等等，小鬼不在房间内。”黄明昊抓住重点。

“我串房去了啊！我好奇啊！”王琳凯大剌剌地躺在沙发上“我九点去了子异房间，没人，我就呆了一会就回自己房间待着直到刚才。”

“ok，那大家都有一段无法证明的时间，那我们开始第一轮搜证吧！”黄明昊合上笔记本。

23：30，第一轮搜证，第一组王子异蔡徐坤陈立农。

陈立农看着走在自己前面一个一身红一个一身绿的红配绿组合，对着镜头露出烂人的表情：“由于这两个人秀恩爱恶劣，我觉得这两个人都是凶手辣！可我没有证据就很惨。”

蔡徐坤和王子异先进入了公爵大人的书房，蔡徐坤摸索着书桌上的文件及抽屉暗格，王子异开始翻书房内的一整面书墙。

王子异翻到第七本书，从第七十一页翻出一张信纸，翻开确认了一下内容。而后继续翻书本，毫不意外每隔几本书就能翻出一张信纸，他将所有信纸叠在一起放进口袋。

蔡徐坤在书桌上没摸出什么东西，却注意到桌面上的相框，摆着他及甄小姐还有林彦俊自身的三人合照，蔡徐坤拿过相框，把后盖打开掉落出一张照片，蔡徐坤把照片放进自己口袋。

陈立农走进王子异的房间，正中央绛红色的雕花立柱床贵气逼人，陈立农一把掀开被子，把手伸进枕头底下摸索，不出所料摸出一个小铁盒，上头带了锁。陈立农皱了皱眉，把盒子先收好，又去翻衣柜，从不同件的伯爵服饰口袋里掏出叠成玫瑰花形状的纸条，展开的内容是许多个夜晚树林的约见，正对应了陈立农几分钟前在蔡徐坤床底下藏起来的答复纸条。

蔡徐坤这时正巧经过，看着屋里的人勾了勾嘴角。

王琳凯的房间很符合人设，像是孩子的游戏室，有留声机，改装了五颜六色的灯光。王子异和蔡徐坤在搜罗时，陈立农也摸进了王琳凯房间。书桌上根本不收的纸张，蔡徐坤拿起来看了看笑出声：“用diss的rap来表达讨厌，也就小鬼了吧。”

“不过小鬼为什么讨厌死者？”陈立农皱了皱眉扒拉床头柜，翻出一张旧照片，发灰发黄的照片上可以看出小鬼和范丞丞以及死者的脸，背后画着一个小孩倒在地上，一个小孩坐着，一个小孩站着的画。

王子异悄悄离开房间，挪去了陈立农的房间。

身为古堡下人的管家，房间干净素朴。王子异却在拉开衣柜安格时睁大了眼，里头有不少绝对超出了管家水准的珠宝，王子异扒拉开珠宝，底下藏着枚钥匙。王子异开始搜罗起房间内带锁的物件。

【“距离搜证结束还有三分钟。”】

王子异加紧了脚步找锁。

第二组黄明昊林彦俊王琳凯进入现场开始第一轮搜证。

因为在场证明前，黄明昊已经仔细查看过一遍死者，所以开始搜证径直朝现场的另一疑点去，很容易地和陈立农一样在蔡徐坤床底下找到藏在床脚后的纸条，是答复王子异的约见。

大小姐与伯爵有私情几乎已经可以确定了。

黄明昊眼珠转了一圈，在地上打了个滚，滚到死者床边掀开坠地床单，昏暗狭窄的床底空间，黄明昊艰难地把手伸进去，在手长度极限摸到了圆筒状物。

是强腐蚀性的浓硫酸。

黄明昊找到王琳凯的时候，王琳凯正新奇地鼓捣着自己房间地留声机，又放了张唱片鼓捣了两下才发现这只是个样子货，本质还是音响，拨了振针，欢乐的舞曲让他有种八十年代迪厅的感觉。

“Hey man！”黄明昊瞬间被王琳凯带跑了情绪，开始蹦跶。

“YO YO YO！”

“你俩有在闹的！”对面设置成公爵书房里的林彦俊一本书扔过来。

镜头转过来，林彦俊翻着自己书里的情书，拆开看了看里头的内容，读完鸡皮疙瘩掉一地还不忘夸：“节目组还是很用心的吼，这情书写的很有我的风格。”

“关键是，标着尤长靖，那尤长靖人嘞。”林彦俊嘟嘟囔囔把信收好。

五分钟后，林彦俊走过去顺手拨掉了振针，王琳凯和黄明昊一秒恢复成正经模样分散开找证据去了。

王琳凯摸进死者房间时站在门口，突然发现吊顶洒下的光却在壁橱后穿过——壁橱没有钉死在墙壁上。

“林彦俊！Justin！！”王琳凯招呼两人把壁橱移开，露出壁橱后的墙砖。

林彦俊曲起手指敲了敲：“空的。”

王琳凯撑着下巴思考了一会儿，“这个房间后面是不是院子？”

三人迅速从正门出去绕到后院，顺着爬山虎爬了满墙的红砖慢慢摸索，粗糙的砖面突然转换成冰凉的金属，王琳凯摸了摸这个位置：“门在这边，这里是锁。”

黄明昊伸手拍了两下：“里面有人吗？”

“炸斯汀！我在这儿！快救我！”

范丞丞鹅叫一出声，黄明昊和王琳凯刹那间爆笑出声。

王琳凯作势起身：“走了走了，范丞丞就让他关着吧哈哈哈哈哈。”

笑点长在范丞丞身上的黄明昊笑弯了腰爬起来跑回房间去摸死者，口袋里都摸了一遍也没摸出把钥匙。王琳凯和林彦俊也跑回卧室帮忙找。

范丞丞还在壁橱后的空间里鹅叫，突然好像被人制止住安静了刹那。

“我也在里面。”

林彦俊听到尤长靖的声音迅速折到壁橱前：“尤长靖，是你吼？”

“对，我也在里面。”

【“距离搜证结束还有一分钟。”】

【“搜证结束，请尽快离开现场。”】

第一轮集中讨论及侦探公开投票。

“恭喜我们找到丞丞和长靖！”黄明昊鼓起掌。

【镜头闪回，林彦俊在最后半分钟从房间壁画后头找到粘着的暗室钥匙赶回院子的门锁边开锁，范丞丞一个虎扑出来压倒黄明昊，尤长靖矮着身子从窄小的门口钻出来，透过狭小的门口可见暗室里两人居住的是截然不同的条件待遇。】

“你好官方哦…”尤长靖吐槽。

“闭嘴！我是侦探！现在第一轮集中讨论！”黄明昊堵上范丞丞紧接着要吐槽的嘴：“子异哥你先来！给我们开个好头！”

“Ok，bro。”王子异把自己身上收集的证据都拿出来摆在桌上，先将最开始找到的一叠信封钉到黑板上，“首先，我在公爵房间的书墙里找到了这些信。死者是我未婚妻，但这些信上都很清楚地写着死者不愿意履行婚约，并且数次同公爵表示离家出走。”

“所以我合理怀疑，晚宴结束后公爵和甄小姐在书房的争吵应该跟这个有关对吗？”

“有一部分是。”林彦俊出声肯定。

“欸这啥剧情走向，老大，你看子异哥这轨出的，人家还不乐意。”范丞丞坐在黄明昊坐的椅子把手上吐槽。

王子异不好意思地笑了一下，继续拿证据，“我主要搜了公爵书房，还有我弟弟小鬼房间。”

“小鬼房间倒是很干净，我就去了农农房间。”王子异翻着手里的证据，然后抽了张照片贴到黑板上：“但农农作为管家，房间很朴素。可他的衣柜暗格里却有好多昂贵的珠宝，我觉得可能是我们古堡里拿的，不然以农农的设定我也想不到别的来源，对吗农农？”

照片里，是一柜子的珠宝宝石。

“是。”陈立农点头，“管家有偷窃癖。”

林彦俊闻言挑了挑眉，多盯着那柜子珠宝照片看了几眼。

“大家都看见，就剩正廷没找到了。”王子异又抽出几张照片“目前应该只有农农知道正廷在哪里了，因为柜子里有钥匙，我找到了床头板后的夹缝里带锁的盒子，盒子里是相册。”

“相册里有正廷和农农亲密的照片，正廷的角色设定应该是农农的恋人吧。”

“所以农农，正廷在哪里？”

陈立农沉默了片刻，站起身朝自己房间走去，其他人跟在他身后。大力农农搬开自己的床，拉开床底下的暗柜——

“哇你们慢死了，我躺好久，Gucci新品我都要逛完了。”朱正廷收起手机，从空间宽阔的暗柜里坐起身，手在鼻子前扇了扇闭塞的气味。

Nine Percent全员到齐。

蔡徐坤注意到朱正廷领口一闪而过下颚与脖颈衔接处有一块和死者脸上相同的皮肤被腐蚀的特效妆。

 

第二个站出来推理的是陈立农。

超级农农站起来先把自己整理出来的所有证据依次贴在了黑板上，然后没有讲照片先介绍了朱正廷的身份设定：“像子异讲的，正正设定是我的恋人。”

“那正廷为什么会被藏在暗柜里？从刚刚来看这件事你是知情的。”林彦俊提出质疑。

“因为今天正廷是来找我的，但晚宴不允许闲杂人等出现，大家又走来走去的。我怕正廷被发现所以让他待在了我房间，案子发生后也是这个原因让他躲进了暗柜。”陈立农四两拨千斤。

“ok，说说你的证据。”蔡徐坤朝黑板上的照片示意。

陈立农指着第一张照片道：“首先是这个，我在坤坤的床脚后发现了大概是答应赴约之类的一些纸条，然后我就去了子异的房间，在子异很多衣服口袋里一一找到了对应的邀约纸条。”

“这个我也找到了！”黄明昊翻起自己的照片，然后看着照片说“大概就是些赏月喝酒约谈之类的邀约，问题是子异是死者的未婚夫，而坤坤的人物设定是死者姐姐。”

“这还不清楚吗兄dei？”王琳凯露出疑惑的表情：“他俩要没一腿我就没有腿好吗！这俩一天天钻小树林的都不是啥好东西！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”不知是什么戳了笑点，大家集体笑趴在桌子上。

“咳咳，”蔡徐坤咳了两声，耳尖微红“孩子们收，农农继续讲。”

“欸不是这个设定也有在逗的，这俩有婚约的，一个想逃婚，一个有私情？”林彦俊道“Crazy man！”

“Crazy你个头辣！”尤长靖伸手去打林彦俊“这婚约不是你定的吗！”

“所以私情可能成为坤坤的杀人动机，但也有可能是子异的。”陈立农憋住笑继续讲，“然后就是小鬼的房间，桌子上摊开的rap歌词里有很大一部分在diss死者，小鬼明显极度讨厌死者对不对？”

“然后我想请小鬼或者丞丞解释一下这张照片及背后的画。”陈立农从口袋掏出王琳凯房间发现的照片向小鬼和范丞丞示意。

“这张是我小学的合照，照片也看得出来很旧了。”王琳凯道“上面的范丞丞是我的同班同学。”

“那背后这个画呢？”陈立农将照片反过来——一个小孩站着，一个小孩坐着，一个小孩躺着。

“因为我和小鬼遭受了校园霸凌。”范丞丞指着照片开口：“甄小姐当时是高年级的学姐，她霸凌了我和小鬼，这张照片指证的应该是小鬼的杀机。”

“我给我自己辩驳一句啊，小学都十几年的事了。”王琳凯按动着笔“我犯不着憋十几年才报这个仇吧？”

“中国人古话，君子报仇，十年不晚，而且校园霸凌辣种事很容易留下心理阴影的。”朱正廷反驳道。

王琳凯耸肩，不再坚持。

“然后最后一个是这个，”陈立农指着最后一张照片，“子异房间有个铁盒子，我一直没找到钥匙，大家第二轮可以找找或者搜个身什么的哈哈哈。”

第三个是蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤颠了颠手上的照片然后随手扔在了桌上“我找的基本都被说完了，我说几个我的疑点吧。”

“首先，我翻了翻子异拍的照片关于农农的相册。”蔡徐坤撑着桌子俯下身，直视朱正廷的眼睛“前面还有农农和正正凑在一起的合照，到了后面渐渐就看不见正正的脸，只有签手等照片……”

“我想这跟正正身上那块被腐蚀的皮肤有关吧，和死者脸上一样的腐蚀伤，所以正正再也没拍可能露出这片伤痕的照片。”蔡徐坤目光转到陈立农“而且农农说的也有个疑点，为什么他那么怕正正被发现以至于要把正正藏进暗柜。”

陈立农和朱正廷陷入沉默，忽然抬头对视一眼，陈立农点了点头，朱正廷才开口：“因为我的伤是甄小姐用浓硫酸造成的，农农替我挡了一下才没泼上我的脸。所以来找农农，农农为了避免任何一个甄小姐再看到我的可能性，当然会把我藏起来。”

“为什么？”尤长靖疑问。

“人物设定，我的女儿甄小姐善妒且倨傲，对于一个比自己好看却比自己下等的人，她当然会看不顺眼。”林彦俊耸肩。“光看她小时候还校园霸凌的欠揍德行就知道了哦？”

“所以这个就是农农的杀机吧？”蔡徐坤道“自己心爱的人被甄小姐毁了脸。”

“还有一个问题，我在书房的书桌上，我们家合照的相框背后藏着张照片。”蔡徐坤目光转向林彦俊和尤长靖“是彦俊和长靖的合照，你俩应该也是恋人吧。”

“那长靖的隐藏剧情应该和彦俊的杀机有关吧？”蔡徐坤手指有规律地敲击着桌面：“长靖你最好现在交代一下，不然彦俊成了在场最无动机的嫌疑人反而最可疑。”

“对，我和林彦俊是一对。”尤长靖拉着林彦俊胳膊，手指抠着他衣袖上的纽扣“这就是我被关进暗室的原因，甄小姐拿我要挟公爵解除婚约。”

“所以这就是林彦俊的动机，但，”蔡徐坤皱眉。“范丞丞为什么会被关进去。”

“我不知道。”尤长靖摇头。

范丞丞沉默。

“ok，最后一个问题，甄小姐九点到九点半消失的那半个小时，是不是在暗室？”

“是。”范丞丞点头。

“我不知道。”尤长靖道。

“Wow有趣了。”同一个空间内两个人的不同答案。

“因为当时为了和我单独说话，甄小姐弄晕了长靖。直到你们发现我们，我在喊的时候，长靖才醒。”范丞丞解释。

“那半个小时，你们到底说了什么？”蔡徐坤步步紧逼。

范丞丞依旧沉默。

“Okay，我问完了。”

第四个是林彦俊。

“现在我可以说了吼，”林彦俊整理着手上的证据“我和死者在书房的争吵，一部分是死者要求解除婚约，剩下一部分就是她用长靖威胁我，我在问她长靖在哪里。”

“然后我也没什么好说的了，大家都讲的差不多了。”林彦俊提出新思路“但刚刚大家讲那么多，包括队长把矛头对准农农和我，我们都漏了个人。”

“除了和队长这条情杀线，子异身上的疑点太少了。”

第五个是王琳凯。

“Hey yo man，你们把我的都说了，我还能说什么呢。”王琳凯道，“不过我在李弄房间发现了强腐蚀性浓硫酸。李弄解释一下？”

“就是正正刚刚说的，她差点毁了正正的脸。”陈立农迟疑了一下“我有想过以牙还牙。”

“所以死者脸上的腐蚀伤是你做的？”黄明昊问道。

“不，不是。”陈立农否认。“我还没来得及动手。”

“反正目前来说呢，我的重点怀疑对象就是……”王琳凯的目光在周围人身上溜了一圈。“算了，你们看起来都挺有事儿的，我就不乱投了。”

最后侦探站起来收尾。

“我找到了个你们都没找到的东西。”黄明昊举起照片“死者床下有一瓶强腐蚀性浓硫酸。”

黄明昊把照片举到蔡徐坤面前，“所以，这个是你的吗坤哥？”

蔡徐坤转了两下笔，抬头：“不是。”

黄明昊收回手，“那这就可能是凶手的，当然也不否认可能是坤坤哥作为凶手撒谎，这个就是他的。”

“原本小鬼发现了农农的浓硫酸是农农很大的嫌疑，但死者床底下这瓶又让大家的嫌疑又都扩大了，因为谁都可以用浓硫酸毁死者脸后藏到床底。”

黄明昊话锋一转“而且我还是觉得浓硫酸提供的线索不大，毕竟很显然致命伤是脖子的血口。如果先死再毁容，很显然死者就不会有明显的挣扎痕迹。”

“Okay，我准备投票啦。”

剩余八人将目光聚集过去，黄明昊抱胸思考了一会儿，取了手铐朝蔡徐坤的窗口走过去。

蔡徐坤抬了抬下巴。

“咣！”

“什么！”

黄明昊把手铐投进了王子异的窗口。

“我赞同彦俊哥，子异身上疑点太少了。”

第二轮集体搜证。

“来！搜身！”黄明昊特别激动开始摸人。

“你摸你摸你摸！”朱正廷傲娇地把拥上去，黄明昊连连退步“欸欸欸不了不了不了。”

“无嫌疑角色应该没啥吧。”黄明昊伸手摸范丞丞，随便摸了摸就去找王琳凯。

范丞丞眼珠一转，迎着蔡徐坤地死亡目光去摸王子异“子异哥乖乖张开手！”

“钥匙！”范丞丞从王子异口袋摸出支钥匙，黄明昊一把抢过去和王琳凯朝王子异房间跑，陈立农也兴冲冲过去拿上一轮没打开的小铁盒。

钥匙如愿打开了小铁盒。

出现了第三瓶强腐蚀性浓硫酸。

“死者面部腐蚀伤是你造成的？”黄明昊问道。

王子异抬头看了看围着的八人，摇头“不是。”

“那bro解释一下这瓶东西。”

“这瓶东西，是我的。”蔡徐坤出声。

“What？！”

“还记得死者床底下那瓶浓硫酸吗？”蔡徐坤冷静解释：“我不是公爵的亲生孩子，从我连自己独立房间都没有你也看得出来我身份并不怎么光彩。”

“还是那句话，按照甄小姐的人物设定。”王子异补充道：“一个比自己身份下等，却脸比自己好看的人，甄小姐曾经想用同样对待正正的方法来对待坤坤。”

“所以，床底下那瓶浓硫酸是甄小姐用来对付我的。”蔡徐坤继续道：“而这瓶是我用来还手的，案发后，子异怕这瓶浓硫酸给我带来嫌疑，所以收走了。毕竟我俩的关系，他维护我很正常。”

“你们怎么回事一天天的硫酸当水泼着玩儿啊…”范丞丞吐槽。

“ok…”黄明昊若有所思。

大家继续搜索证据。

林彦俊摸索进管家的房间，径直朝所谓的那一柜子珠宝走去，目标清晰地找到了什么东西，又跑去案发现场仔细对比后——“Hello，来看一下这个。”

林彦俊晃荡手中的一只耳环：“我刚刚看照片就觉得眼熟，刚刚也核对了，这是甄小姐今晚带着的耳环，为什么会有一只在你房间。”

“天呐，林彦俊长的是什么明灯一样的眼睛啊。”奶泡第一橘吹尤长靖上线。

陈立农沉默了片刻。

“九点二十五，甄小姐经过了我房间，我们发生了争执。”陈立农轻叹一声。“甄小姐知道我有偷窃癖，加上正正和我自己身份的缘故，也一向鄙夷我。威胁我尽忠职守，否则会将我偷窃癖的事告诉公爵，同时出言恶劣。”

“她甚至还有往里闯要拿此说事，但当时正正在我房间啊……”陈立农皱了皱眉“我拦着她时候碰落了她的耳环，她走了之后我才注意到，所以暂时就扔进了放珠宝的柜子。”

陈立农的嫌疑无形之中扩大，心爱的人被毁脸并且被以阴暗面威胁。

“啊…”时间线无形中又再起波澜，黄明昊把本子一收“来一对一吧，那个…子异哥先来吧。”

【侦探与嫌疑人一对一】

“我刚刚捋了一下，发现个事情。”黄明昊道。“你和坤坤的时间叙述里有个非常模糊的部分。你到底什么时候走的，甄小姐到底什么时候回来的。九点半到九点四十的时间段里。”

“我真的没注意坤坤睡着时间，我就是坤坤要睡时候走的。”王子异含糊其辞“甄小姐大概九点三十左右回来的吧，我们发生了一点争执…”

“嗯？”

“就是我坤坤和她这些事吧，我们发生了一点争执。九点三十五到四十我确实已经走了。”王子异确认。

“当时甄小姐没有问题对吗？”

“对。”

“下一个叫…嗯，小鬼吧。”

范丞丞抽的是无嫌疑角色牌，是由小鬼杀机地校园暴力事件引出的人物，所以范丞丞身份相关者是王琳凯，两人同时进入审讯。

“你再重复一下时间线，从你串门那里开始。”

“我九点到九点十分在我哥也就是子异房间等子异，他一直没回来我就回房间了。”王琳凯咳嗽了一声，“九点二十七吧大概，甄小姐经过了我的房间。”

“有发生争执吗？”

“…有。”王琳凯顿了顿，“丞丞在她手上，她用丞丞对我出言不逊，所以我才回房间很愤怒地写了那些diss。”

“哇这个甄小姐咋这么能作，回个房还过农农过小鬼后面还指不定过子异这么多道坎。”范丞丞持续吐槽。

“所以当时你们到底说了什么，丞丞？”黄明昊逼问。

范丞丞瘫到椅子上，沉默了一会儿叹出一口气：“甄小姐向我表示过爱意，她喜欢我。我一时激动口不择言，说出喜欢坤坤也不会喜欢她的话。”

范丞丞和尤长靖被囚禁环境的差别得到解释。

“啥？”王琳凯显然也不知情“咋回事儿！咱俩校园霸凌凭啥我是受欺负你是被暗恋啊！”

黄明昊敏锐察觉，范丞丞这番隐藏剧情完美的保全了小鬼，把嫌疑推向了蔡徐坤。

“下一个…叫彦俊。”

同样的，林彦俊和尤长靖一起进入了审讯。

两人刚进来，朱正廷送进来了两封信是藏在书房壁画背后夹缝的。

“有一封是我的求救信，甄小姐囚禁着我总需要信物去威胁林彦俊。”尤长靖认出其中一封信封先开口解释。

黄明昊拆开尤长靖说的那一封，确实是求救信。而另一封——“你死后会将所有财产给尤长靖？”

尤长靖惊讶地睁大了眼。

林彦俊勾唇笑了笑：“有什么不对吗？女子不可继承庄园土地等，而且尤长靖是我恋人。”

“你们在书房争吵时有提及此事吗？”黄明昊反问。

林彦俊沉默片刻“有。”

“甄小姐是否有表现出如果你不更改遗嘱，一定会对尤长靖动手之类的话？”

“有。”

“叫下一个，农农。”

陈立农和朱正廷一起进入审讯。

“我觉得你身上动机很清晰了农，反而可能没啥嫌疑。”黄明昊朝后靠上椅背，将视线从满是线索和分析的笔记本挪到陈立农身上，“是不是，正廷。”

“对啊，我也觉得我们农农没有嫌疑。”朱正廷靠着陈立农。

超级农农一脸单纯微笑：“所以你怀疑谁呀。”

“你觉得呢？”黄明昊反问。

“其实我怀疑坤坤欸。”陈立农眯眼思考了一会儿“他毕竟同房间对不对，本来动手时间就充足，而且何况他是凶手就还有撒谎机会，完全可以模糊时间线。”

“可是你看，死者身上的腐蚀伤和刀口。”黄明昊提出疑问：“明显刀口是致命伤，可是我们一直没有找到过凶器，反倒是一直有可以造成腐蚀伤的浓硫酸出现。”

“对耶。”陈立农皱眉，朱正廷在一旁百无聊赖地翻着桌上的线索和自己刚刚送进来的信封。

“那拜托你帮忙找找凶器吧农。”黄明昊道，“帮我叫坤哥。”

蔡徐坤最后一个进入一对一，黄明昊软趴趴地趴在桌上拉长了语调：“坤哥啊坤哥……”

“欸弟弟。”蔡徐坤坐到椅子上，放松地翘了个腿。“我不为难你了，我自爆。”

“我也猜到了。”黄明昊狡黠地眨了眨眼。

“我是胁从犯案。”蔡徐坤耸肩。“我目睹了作案过程，当然我不可能供出凶手。”

蔡徐坤的时间线全程都有一块模糊的时间线，人确实没办法说出自己准确的睡着时间，所以九点三十到九点四十成了一段可质疑又无法质疑的时间段。而这段时间足以为凶手提供掩护。

第二次集中讨论。

“啊…我还是没找到凶器。”陈立农懊恼地挠了挠头。

“我总结一下，归个票吧。”黄明昊站起来。“首先是彦俊，彦俊的线和在座比好像是最简单的，但我想求证个事，甄小姐所有劣行你知道吗？”

“大概知道。”林彦俊点头。

“女儿品端恶劣，并且不顾父女情谊绑架情人以威胁解除婚约甚至要求转移遗产，这是目前彦俊的全部杀人动机。”黄明昊总结。“接下来是农农。”

“农农的动机也很明显目前为止。”黄明昊看着笔记本“心爱之人曾受甄小姐欺辱，在死前更是因此以及偷窃发生过剧烈争执，激情杀人的可能性很大。”

“然后是小鬼。小鬼…”黄明昊沉默了一下。“我觉得小鬼嫌疑不大，校园霸凌的童年阴影以及好友被囚确实构成动机，但小鬼一直明显的表达着对死者的厌恶，并没有激情杀人的情绪爆发，目前也没有线索指向他蓄意谋杀。”

更何况无嫌疑角色牌的隐藏剧情是为保护自己身份相关者，范丞丞交代的隐藏剧情明显是在保全王琳凯，无嫌疑角色牌的利益与身份相关者同边，如果王琳凯是凶手，这份隐藏剧情完全可以在第一次集中讨论就交代，提前并更刻意地祸水引向蔡徐坤，而不是留到最后来保全王琳凯。

“奈斯兄弟！”王琳凯朝黄明昊摆手。

“那目前很清楚啦，最大嫌疑人。”尤长靖看向蔡徐坤和王子异。

“坤坤在一对一时向我自爆是胁从犯案。”黄明昊道。

朱正廷提出质疑：“可是他完全可以是凶手说谎，用胁从犯案逃脱嫌疑啊。长期遭受甄小姐欺凌什么的，而且至今为止也没有解释死者床底那瓶浓硫酸究竟怎么回事。”

“请问我可以再搜一次坤坤的身吗？”陈立农举手。

第二次搜证开始前的搜身，蔡徐坤身上是什么都没有搜出来的。

蔡徐坤自觉站起来，陈立农重新摸了摸蔡徐坤的口袋——“欸？”

衣服内侧口袋里摸出一把精巧的瑞士军刀。

“坤哥，解释一下吗？”黄明昊问。

蔡徐坤耸肩，手指搭上王子异：“子异送我的定情信物啊，而且角色设定是女性并且长期遭受欺辱，身上带有自卫用具，有什么不妥吗？我刚刚搜证从床头柜拿出来随手放身上的。”

似乎是无可质疑的解释。

一直没找到的凶器真的是这把瑞士军刀吗？

“老大身上其实线也挺清晰的。”范丞丞出言“长期受到死者欺辱，浓硫酸甚至是需要带自卫工具，再加上和死者未婚夫私情，这就是他的动机啊。”

“可是如果子异和他的绑定足够强烈，这些也全部都是子异的杀人动机。”朱正廷反驳。

“而且坤坤自爆胁从犯案，如果是真的。”林彦俊补充道“那他胁从的是子异，一点问题都没有对不对。”

“可是刚刚也说了啊，坤坤完全可以是自己是凶手然后为了逃脱嫌疑来自爆。”王琳凯反驳。

“坤坤你有要辩解的吗？”黄明昊问。

蔡徐坤皱眉笑了笑“可我为什么要选今天晚上动手啊？目前有任何证据指向我和死者发生了激烈争执导致我今晚动手吗？”

“不，坤坤你有。”黄明昊猛地想起范丞丞一对一时翻出的隐藏剧情以及王子异一对一时的证词“子异说他离开前同甄小姐发生了争执。当时，你究竟有没有睡着？”

蔡徐坤看着望过来的八双眼睛——“没有。”

大家心里都心照不宣地有了答案。

“开始公投吧。”

“我还是觉得不对啊…”朱正廷头疼地拍了拍脑袋“明明是子异的嫌疑也更重了啊…”

“哎呀朱正廷你安啦。”范丞丞趴到朱正廷身上“咱们这种没有投票权的无嫌疑角色放弃挣扎吧。”

“你走开辣。”朱正廷甩开范丞丞的手。

“欸正廷你干嘛去辣！”尤长靖看朱正廷又摸回案发现场去了。

【投票环节】

“我还是觉得有点怪怪的。”陈立农一手拎着手铐，一只手抠了抠脑壳。“我相信正廷吧…”

陈立农将手铐投进王子异的窗口。

林彦俊继续转着自己人设的红宝石拐杖，在正中央站定：“我再捋一下吼。”

“我肯定不可能投我自己辣。Justin说的小鬼没嫌疑有一定道理。那就是农农坤坤子异。”林彦俊念念有词“农农应该也不会吧，毕竟还有对象是不是，不能那么冲动是不是。坤坤和子异的话…话说他俩跟一个人一样，投谁不是投啊为难人吼。”

林彦俊沉思片刻，选了个窗口投了进去。

蔡徐坤进来，几乎没犹豫，直接投了走人。

王子异进来时犹豫了片刻，对着窗口老实人地说了句“对不起啦”然后松开了手。

王琳凯一如既往地随意走进来，把手铐在手里颠了两下就毫不犹豫地投完走人。

黄明昊最后一个人进入投票间，脑子一团乱麻。刚刚第二次集中讨论明明所有指向性都很明显却仍然觉得有什么地方怪怪的，“真的是坤哥吗…”

黄明昊在原地嚎了俩嗓子，被外头的范丞丞吼了句“炸斯汀你赶紧投啊”后又蔫了吧唧地抓了抓头发，最后还是服从证据把手铐投进了蔡徐坤的窗口。

【真相公开】

“呼。”蔡徐坤骨头一软趴到了王子异肩膀上，王子异小声地同他说话。

“我看坤哥这个笑有种不好的预感。”黄明昊抱着自己胳膊抖了两下。

“炸斯汀，我也有。”范丞丞抱住黄明昊。

“究竟是谁杀死了甄小姐？”广播声响起“未获得投票，暂时摆脱嫌疑的玩家是……”

众人屏气。

“王琳凯。”

王琳凯上前一步，“没了吗？”

“林彦俊，恭喜二位。”

“Wow！”林彦俊上前一步，58同城欢乐抱团。

超级农农式问号脸：还有人投我？

“接下来公布的是获得一票的玩家——陈立农。恭喜暂时摆脱嫌疑。”

镜头闪回，王子异对着农农的窗口小声说了句对不起啊然后将手铐投进了农农的窗口。

“是平票吗？”尤长靖看着剩下两个人发出疑问。

“我把票投给了坤坤啊…”黄明昊喃喃。“之前那票是子异。”

“我投给了子异。”陈立农道

“小鬼和我应该都投给了坤坤吧。”林彦俊看向王琳凯，王琳凯点了点头。

“真的平票啊？”朱正廷探头，然后看到蔡徐坤露出某个“百里挑异”时的笑容——

“现在公布获得两票的玩家是——王子异。”

“蔡徐坤获得四票，请将蔡徐坤关进笼子。”

蔡徐坤把票投给了自己！

“蔡徐坤真的是凶手吗？真的是他杀了甄小姐吗？”

“在场的各位检举——”

王子异走到笼子边。

“失败。”

王子异同蔡徐坤击掌，朝众人不好意思地笑了笑。

“啊——”黄明昊和范丞丞趴到了地上。

“我就说是子异啊！是子异啊！坤坤好多证词都说明了他和子异地感情绑定足够强烈！！子异完全可以为了坤坤激情杀人！！”朱正廷抓狂，搂着尤长靖狠狠地摇，尤长靖翻着白眼要断气被林彦俊抓了过去。超级农农伸手搂朱正廷安慰：“好啦好啦，坤坤太狠了。”

王琳凯持续表演一脸懵：“到底咋回事啊？”

“我最后发现了啊！”朱正廷迫不及待地说“我刚刚去现场看到了坤坤的床边的地板上有浓硫酸泼洒的痕迹。”

“你们漏掉的关键性证据有大小姐床边泼洒的浓硫酸痕迹与死者床缝里沾有血迹的墨绿色丝巾。”

“所以是？”王琳凯眨眼。

“因为丞丞暗室里出言说喜欢坤坤也不会喜欢甄小姐，再加上甄小姐一路回房间累积起来的怒火。”王子异自觉解释道“她回房间看见我守在坤坤床边就和我发生了争执，甚至直接拿了硫酸要泼，才会洒落在坤坤床边。我反手把浓硫酸泼在她脸上，然后用水果刀动手。”

王子异并不擅长说谎，唯一说的谎是告诉黄明昊自己离开前甄小姐依然安好。

“甄小姐床底下那瓶硫酸是甄小姐自己的，我动手以后把那瓶硫酸放在了床底。然后把坤坤的那瓶拿走避免坤坤被怀疑。”王子异道。

蔡徐坤出声王子异那瓶硫酸属于自己时模糊了概念，大家都以为是众人发现案发后，王子异才拿走那瓶硫酸为了保全他，实际上是真正的案发后即刻那瓶硫酸就已经被拿走了。

“动手后子异把人放到床上，用领口丝巾擦干净水果刀塞进了床缝。”蔡徐坤趴在笼子边补充“我当时只是快睡着了并没有睡着，所以我目睹了全程并胁从犯案。”

王子异领口的丝巾与绿西装同底色且露出部分少，以至于少了条丝巾一直无人发觉。

“我就说哪里奇怪啊！”黄明昊嚎“因为坤坤一路都在把矛头往自己身上引，甚至第二次集中推理那个反问都是为了让我们更加笃定是他。”

“我就说是子异啊！”朱正廷也愤愤。

“啊啊啊啊gql实在太讨厌了！”

【第一案，检举失败，凶手及其帮凶获得金条。】


End file.
